marianvixeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marian
Queen Marian (Marian Matilda; born May 1, 1990) (formerly Maid Marian) is one of the title characters in Marian & Vixey. Eldest daughter of Redia's former monarchs and elder sister of Princess Gabriele and Princess Isabelle. Marian is King Richard's former adoptive niece. Her best friends are Robin Vixey and Tod. Character Appearance Marian looks as an attractive, beautifully, sophisticated vixen, such as being a slender red vixen, amber eyes, bushy tail, white muzzle, black nose, both purple headdress and dress with long puffy sleeves, lavender shawl, white bloomers, white petticoat, purple ballet shoes. Personality She is able to see through appearances. She believes in justice and she readily shares her good fortune with others. Faithful and true, she forms enduring relationships that begin in childhood. In romance, she chooses partners with larger-than-life reputations. She, however, concentrates on their good intentions and supports their endeavors. Difficult to fool, she understands the drives of loved ones. Serious when it comes to her ideals and ideas, Marian knows what she wants and how to go about getting it. Because of an Eastern background, she was raised to be practical and smart. Making her the ideal figure to come to in times of crisis or minor annoyance. While at first glance she doesn't seem the type, Marian is very smart and knowledgeable with ideas. Marian is also a caring soul who adores helping others. This can range to simple things like a block to something much more difficult like tracking someone down. Her favored thing to help others with though, is when it comes to expressing themselves. She wants everyone to be able to look and feel their best. When normal, her attitude is sensitive and femenine, reason why most of Redia have respect for her. History Season 1 Marian, at first glance, is shown to be the typical "damsel-in-distress" type, but she shows off some "wayward style" in Into Darkness, where she doesn't want to be engaged to Guy due to her strong love towards Robin. Despite Guy making efforts for making Marian fall in love with him, Marian only considers him as a friend. Biography Background Marian was born to King Landon and Queen Laine in Nottingham along with her sisters due to a visit from the kings of Redia while Queen Laine was pregnant. Sometime before the start of the series, Marian's parents left her in her one-year-old birthday with Richard and Berengaria due to a message that the rebels were going to kidnap their oldest daughter. Both told them they could bring her back when she had twenty, and to simulate that they were their "adoptive uncles". Marian began to live with her "adoptive uncles" in Nottingham while her parents were fighting. It is revealed that she was send to etiquette and manner classes for seven years, just for her to be ready when she had twenty, thus at that time, she already met Robin. After those seven years, she was send to study in Nottingham University at 20, where she met Vixey and Tod, and found Robin. Relationships Vixey Vixey and Marian have a best friend-sister relationship. They first met in Rich Meets Royal. Robin Robin and Marian have a friendship-romantic relationship. They met again in My Savior. Tod Tod and Marian have a friendship relationship. Quotes "Really?!" "Ahem. I saved your life." "So that means that I'm Redia's crown princess?!" "Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Redia is how you have to refer me." Trivia *Red dynasty is where she comes from. *Her Zodiac sign is Taurus. *Ballet is her favorite performance art. **Ballerina since 1 year old. *Badminton is her favorite sport. *Marian is more used to relaxed things than Vixey. *At difference from Vixey, she's from royalty. *She doesn't have a favorite subject, she loves them all. **She's a straight A-student. *The month she was born, May, fits perfectly for her name. *Vixey and her with different opinions: **Vixey thinks intelligence is power, while Marian thinks it's "no big deal". **Marian is used to hush people, as it's just a lifestyle, while Vixey thinks is a rude way towards people. *Marian grew up speaking both English and French at the same time. *Marian is shown to be emotional. **She's never disloyal, hard or insecure, hence her "loyal-kindhearted-secure" personality. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vixens Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty